


the invasion

by hey_you_with_the_face



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Nudity, Rat, Swearing, jack and bitty are not amused, sex mention, the boys freak out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14488155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_you_with_the_face/pseuds/hey_you_with_the_face
Summary: All Holster wanted to do was go to sleep after some late night loving. Unfortunately for him, Ransom swears he heard something...





	the invasion

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a personal experience, more details on that particular incident below...

Holster flopped down and panted like he’d finished an hour of intense cardio which, considering the hardcore sexing he and Ransom had just had, that was actually pretty accurate. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He could feel even more sweat forming from where their bodies touched but he couldn’t give a shit; he didn’t want to move just yet.

“Dude,” Ransom groaned after a few minutes, “you’re like a goddamn furnace.” Holster felt hands pressing at his shoulders halfheartedly. “Come on, Holtzy. Cuddle from the side.”

With a put upon groan, Holster dragged himself so could collapse onto the narrow sliver of mattress next to Ransom. It was nowhere near enough room but he was used to it by this point. He like to think he’d fully mastered the ability to sleep balanced on the edge of the bed a long time ago.

Okay, so _maybe_ he fell off every once in a blue moon but he was drunk, that didn’t count.

“What was that?”

Ransom’s head popped up off of his pillow. In the dim light that managed to eke through the window, Holster could see that Ransom’s eyes were opened wide. This fearful expression brought Holster out of his post sex buzz.

“What is what?” he asked, blinking away tiredness that was pulling at him. All he wanted to do was pass out cuddled up to Ransom and fall into a well earned sleep but he couldn’t do that if Ransom was freaked about something. Holster shimmied so he was propped up on his pillow. 

“That skittering sound…” Ransom started to explain right before he stiffened again. Somehow Ransom’s eyes got even wider. “Dude! There is is again!!”

Holster strained his ears but, besides the sound of them both breathing, he didn’t hear anything. He sighed and reached out to pull Ransom closer to him. Ransom came willingly but his body still remained tense with fright over whatever he thought he’d heard and Holster had an inkling on what that was.

“Rans,” he said lightly, trying not to sound like he was chirping or lecturing, “I think your ears are playing tricks on you.” He paused and brightened as another idea occurred to him. “Or it’s just the Haus! Yeah, this place is old. You probably just heard it settling is all.”

The tension in Ransom’s body started to relax by degrees but his voice was still wary. “I don’t think so, Holtz. I _know_ I heard something, maybe it’s the gho--”

“Oh no! We are not going there,” Holster said, cutting Ransom off before he could finish. He rubbed Ransom on the side soothingly. “You know how freaked out you get when you start thinking about those things we don’t talk about. Just relax and go to sleep. Everything is fine.”

Ransom grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘the ghosts are fucking real’ before sighing and finally going limp next to him. “Fine,” he said before pulling back briefly to poke Holster’s chest, glaring. “But if we die, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“Fair enough,” Holster chuckled, wriggling into a more comfortable position. That position being on his back with Ransom draped over him. 

They settled into near silence as their breathing started to lengthen out and sync up. He’d almost thought Ransom had drifted off but then Holster felt him suddenly tense, Ransom’s hand clenching on his chest. Sighing, he knew what it was.

“Rans, babe, there is nothing there, I swear,” Holster started, squeezing his arms around Ransom tightly before pulling his on arm away to gesture at the room. “We’re all alone up here, there’s nothing to make noise. It’s just the Haus---”

In retrospect, Holster figured the universe must’ve had a good long laugh at what happened next.

While in the middle of his emphatic plea for Ransom to relax because there was nothing creeping around their room, Holster tiredly let him arm drop like the dead weight it practically was. His tired muscles in turn, allowed his arm to flop onto the teeny tiny sliver of mattress at his side but, as per the laws of physics and two large dudes in a small bed, his arm fell off to brush the floor. A common occurrence. Only, his fingers and the back of his hand didn’t touch the well known surface of the floor.

They touched something warm, something furry, and, most unpleasantly, something alive.

In a room where the chaotic was norm, the next few moments were utter calamity. 

“HOLY JEEZUS FUCK!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?” Holster screeched, yanking his arm back to the relative safety of the bed as he tried to push Ransom closer to the wall. 

Ransom shot up onto his hands and knees, crawling towards one end of the bed to make room. “Holster-what--shit! There’s the noise!!”

There was a series of skin crawling skittering sounds and rustling under the bed that prompted Holster to grab Ransom firmly by the arm and haul them both out of the bed. Of course since they were both still tangled in the sweaty, post-sex funk covered sheets, their feet just barely touched the floor before they both face-planted with dual grunts of pain but this didn’t stop them.

Still screaming like a banshee, though now Ransom with joining in, Holster scrambled to his feet and started pulling them both towards the door. Holster cursed their less than stellar organizational habits as he tripped over clothes, shoes, and hockey equipment. He stubbed his toes on the door jam as he went through which only added to the screeching they made as they practically tumbled down the stairs. 

But that didn’t matter, anything to get away from whatever the fuck was lurking in their room.

They were still shouting as they reached the bottom of the attic stairs and they probably would have continued their retreat further down into the Haus if they hadn’t run smack dab into Jack and Bitty.

“What in the hell is this racket?” Bitty said, raising his voice to be heard over Holster and Ransom’s yelling. His accent especially thick with annoyance. A quick glance told Holster they’d obviously interrupted something. Bitty’s arms were wrapped around his bare torso (which sported some interesting marks) and he was only wearing a pair of shorts. “Why are you two screaming?”

“And where are your clothes?” Jack added, blinking at them. He was wearing a pair of low slung sweats that were practically broadcasting that he wasn’t wearing underwear and normally all this evidence would be grounds for sooo much chirping as to just what Bitty and Jack had been up to in Bitty’s room but Holster wasn’t exactly in the right frame of mind for that.

Or in the position really, considering he now realized he and Ransom were standing before them bare-assed as they day they’d been born.

“T-there’s something up there! Up in the attic,” Ransom blurted, gesturing wildly. It was a testament to how freaked out he was that Holster noticed Ransom wasn’t even attempting to hide his junk.

Holster, having had a chance to recover and collect his thoughts, pointed too. “Yeah, my hand fucking touched it. Holy shit, I need like, all the fucking Purell ever,” he said, shuddering at the thought. “It’s like, this huge furry creature or something. It was so fucking creepy. I feel like our room’s been invaded…”

And not the sexy kind of invasion like that time he and Ransom had gotten sloshed and decided to play strip Risk. Ransom had won (they think anyway) and the game had morphed into a drunken conqueror/conqueror-ee roleplay that they had both thoroughly enjoyed.

“Okay, okay,” Bitty said, holding up his hands. He took a deep breath and his voice got softer. “Why don’t you boys take a breath and calmly explain what has you screaming fit to wake the dead in the middle of the night?”

Now that the initial terror was over, Holster started to feel a bit better. He reached over and pulled Ransom to his side. “Okay, so---”

 

Ten minutes later, after Holster (with some help from Ransom) had explained what had happened, they were left staring at a very unimpressed Bitty and Jack.

“Is that all?” Bitty asked, shaking his head. “I thought something horrible had happened and that I’d be making a trip to the ER tonight.” He yawned before slipping an arm around Jack’s waist and leaning into his side. “It’s just a little rat, though I’m not surprised. I’ve told you boys keeping food in your room would attract critters. I’ll pick up some traps tomorrow. Now go on back to bed and we’ll take care of this tomorrow.”

Holster blinked.

“You want us to go back up there?!?” He gaped at the two lunatics in front of them. The shocked gasp from next to him showed that Ransom supported Holster’s shock that Bitty expected them to return to the lair of the beast. “We can’t go back up there. That thing could still be there. Lurking and waiting for us to go to sleep so it can eat our faces or something.”

“Yeah, there’s no fucking way I’m sleeping there,” Ransom added. “There could be more of them.”

Jack sighed while Bitty shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Sleep where ever you want then,” Jack said, hooking and arm around Bitty before pausing. His eyes were pointedly looking over their shoulders, “but could you please go and get some pants or at least some underwear?”

There a muffled curse as Ransom finally noticed that their dicks were on display and a flurry of movement as he went to cover himself. Holster looked over to see Ransom giving him a terrified expression that he knew was mirrored on his own face at the idea of going back up to their room. After sharing a look that showed they were both thinking the same thing, they both swallowed and looked over at Bitty and Jack.

“Oh come on guys, really?” Jack asked, looking decidedly non-plussed before looking skyward. He pulled away from Bitty and started to walk towards the attic stairs.

 

Five minutes later, private bits covered by the boxers Jack had heroically retrieved for them (seriously, Holster was going to write odes to his former captain’s bravery), Ransom and Holster squeezed themselves onto the couch. Bitty’s sleepy annoyance had been interrupted by a look of pure horror at their decision to sleep on the ‘disgusting germ-factory’ but Ransom and Holster had agreed it was best. Better a gross couch than a creature’s den.

Holster had just about drifted off when Ransom’s lips moved, tickling his ear as he spoke quietly. What he said made Holster groan with the knowledge of what awaited him in his future.

“I told you I heard something.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the other night I was woken up by a rustling noise in my room and when I shined my phone in the noise's direction, I spied a rat in my wastepaper basket. Even though I live in the middle of the woods and should be used to critters in the house by now, I freaked the hell out. I, like our boys, screamed and fell over myself trying to escape, resulting in more than a few bruises and brush burns. It wasn't a fun night but at least I got this fic out of it. :)


End file.
